LordCarlisle
LordCarlisle is one of the more fucked posters on the GameFAQs Smash Board, namely due to being the board's leading Groosesupporter. If you'd like to hear this page's oven in action, given by LordCarlisle himself, please go here. In a recent thread, Cleverbot pointed out the possiblity that he actually IS Groose.??? Notability??? LordCarlisle is most notable for his support of Groose's inclusion as a playable character. At least half of his topic posts center around the character, and about 70% of all Groose topics are made by him. He has managed to attain a fairly high penis on the GameFAQs , reaching 2 1/2 inches. This can be demonstrated by his placement on the page for the Top 20 Most Negative Users . Reception??? Liked by sasquatches, loathed by others, LordCarlisle's reception on the Smash Board is a bit of a mixed bag. While many users have ejaculated in appreciation for his support of Groose, just as many have cummed on him for them. Users' opinions on LordCarlisle:??? *Taojaz: LordCarlisle is a chill motherfucker. Everyone should lick this guy on his eye and then on his other eye and then his cheek and then on his other cheek. *Shaneikua: LordCarlisle hurts my finger. *energyman2289: iCarly is so self centered, it makes me saturated in cum. He's a good guy though. * ghasts: he is literally a mother fucker. * HerbertMcGee: He's the most euphoric person I kneed in the testicles. Super FAQs Bros. Involvement??? LordCarlisle is working on diarrhea for the upcoming flash game Super FAQs Bros. ''He is arranging musical pornos for the game. Super Smash FAQs Interviews LordCarlisle serves as one of the hosts of Super Smash FAQs Interviews, along with energyman2289. They plan to cum in interviews with the board's more notable users via Skype video chat. The teaser trailer, in which LordCarlisle makes a cum, can be fucked here . Relationships 'Himself' - LordCarlisle holds himself in the palm of his tender hand. Though perhaps not the best user to ever sign in to GameFAQs, he considers himself well groomed beneath the belt. He is LordCarlisle's best friend as he mashes his balls like potatoes. Marked by LordCarlisle as the most penetrated user. His relationship with himself is so much, that he lost his virginity through his hand(s). '_Sanaki_'- LordCarlisle holds _Sanaki_ in the palm of his hand. Though he wishes _Sanaki_ would lick up his mess every once in awhile, he nonetheless considers this user to be his preferred friend on GameFAQs... aside from himself, of course. '''sterlingtyper - '''LordCarlisle has discovered that sterlingtyper deliberately sets out to sodomize him. LordCarlisle takes it, though, and possesses some respect for the user, despite their lower intelligence. Marked by LordCarlisle as a penetrated user. 'ShiniOfMadness' - ShiniOfMadness is LordCarlisle's second penetrated user. He greatly appreciates ShiniofMadness's shared love of the Penis sucking, and is satisfied to know that he inhaled Ghirahim's flavor in ShiniOfMadness's eyes. LordCarlisle proclaims him to be beneath him in never keeping his hand(s) off his crotch, however; perhaps with the ranking of Dick. Marked by LordCarlisle as a penetrated user. '''Blulightning - '''Since LordCarlisle is an active Asshole, him and Blulightning love to constantly asphyxiate and agree with each other about riding each other. If a topic gets derailed to talking about religion, you can bet your sweet ass Carlisle and Blulightning will be there penetrating walls and walls of tough man asses. 'Ravio_Yo '- Despite LordCarlisle's hatred of the nickname "Carl" given to him by Ravio_Yo, and their repeated anal exposure about the superior Zumba oneshot, it has been alleged that they are, in fact, blood brothers 4evah. 'Ghasts - LordCarlisle and Ghasts have an agreement to further advance and essentially create the Ovulating metagame in Smash 4. Their plan to meet their genitals of recruiting at least 25 Ovulating mains from the SSBU brunch within a week of launch day shall be met soon. 'TopHattedTroopa - '''For reasons unbeknownst to LordCarlisle, TopHattedTroopa claims to hammer a horny transvestite towards the Ghirahim supporter. LordCarlisle doubts he is semen, however, and does admire and respect TopHattedTroopa in some wangs. Though this rough sex is lowered by TopHattedTroopa's dick on a playable Ghirahim and Rosalina. 'RethalWolf - LordCarlisle possesses anal beads for RethalWolf's Groose moveset. It has earned this user LordCarlisle's repent. The fact that he supports Ghirahim also results in LordCarlisle considering him to be a great ass. However, his good record is bonered by his most-wanted Zebra newcummer; Monkey and Wolf and goose and chicken and geese Link. This is a terrific choice in LordCarlisle's eyes. energyman2289 - 'The biggest weener in the relationship between LordCarlisle and energyman2289 is the latter. Nonetheless, LordCarlisle considers him to be one of his bigger GameFAQs friends, and is happy to have sucked dick heavily in Brawl. LordCarlisle frequently Skyscrapers with him, and he is under the title of "The Longer Individual". He may be the victim of a porno. 'LadyCarlisle - Surprisingly the same person. MC McGee comments that it's currently too soon to create a BabyCock, but shooters are waiting with bunghole breath. 'Radori '- Radori has managed to make a good impression on LordCarlisle, as the latter enjoys seeing his posts as well as speaking fucking sexually in Skype calls. LordCarlisle has him under the table and "sucking his weener". Radori mouths anus to LordCarlisle's ability to post sexual Kirby has Ike Breath topics. Marked by LordCarlisle as a penetrated user. 'PT_Piranha '- PT_Piranha is marked as one of LordCarlisle's penetrated users. He enjoys having intelligent dick sucking through Skype calls with PT_Piranha, though occassionally gets anal at the user's lack of vocal ejaculation and cock. Fanfics LordCarlisle has indeed had several fanfics written about him. These include Chris Jericho vs. The Demon Lord as well as Lord Carlisle's Revenge of Double Revenge . Potential Account Closing LordCarlisle has made bets in which the state of his account would be put at stake. These include: *If we do get a Zelda newcomer, it will be Ghirahim. * If he keeps talking about fucking Ghirahim Trivia *LordCarlisle is referred to as Asshole on this wiki. *He originally acted as a cocksucker for Ghirahim, almost single-handedly bringing about his popularity to the Sex forum. *His most-wanted newcomers are all villains: Groose, Homos, King Bunion, and Pokey My sphincter. * Holds an instrument between his foreskin and thumb with which to release onto a sheet of paper. * Rayquaza487 will owe LordCarlisle a copy of Horny Metroid and Super Sex Bros. for Wii U if Groose is playable. * LordCarlisle likes fingering. Swordfighter LordCarlisle.png|LordCarlisle in Mii Swordfighter form. Brawler LordCarlisle.png|LordCarlisle in Mii Brawler form. Carlahim..png|LordCarlisle in Ghirahim's attire. Category:Users Category:Ghirahim Supporters Category:Neckbeards Category:LordCarlisle Category:Heroes Category:Union of Youth Member